stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
How it's done in Hyrule!
"How it's done in Hyrule!" is the 8th episode of the second season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 23rd episode overall. Description Link teaches Mario and Luigi more valuable lessons on survival. Overview Link continues to train the very unenthusiastic Mario and Luigi for their battle with Nox Decious. He first shows them how to walk into people's houses and take their food, but gets caught by Bob and Joe. Then they go fishing in Bob and Joe's pool. After seeing that the Mario Brothers are still uninterested, they go watch a movie (Lord of the Rings). Mario and Luigi enjoy the movie, but Link is disappointed because of how inaccurate it is. They leave him and he battled Bob and Joe. But by then, the curse haunted Link and he wasn't strong enough to battle. On the battlefield, the Mario Bros play baseball and soon meet up with Ness. Synopsis Link continues to train Mario and Luigi for their battle with Nox Decious. Link decides that he will train Mario and Luigi important survival skills, but they aren't that interested and would rather be sleeping. So Link decides to show them the proper techniques to survive. He first walks into a random house, but he doesn't realize that it is Bob and Joe's house and that trespassing and taking things from other houses is a crime. Quickly, Link apologizes and gives the stuff back to Bob and Joe. He then leaves the house, pretending that he had gotten the items while Mario and Luigi were sleeping. He scolds them for not paying attention to his "lesson". Mario and Luigi want to go and get a pizza, but Link tells them they still need to learn how to survive in the wild. Link then decides to show the Mario Brothers how to fish, but they continue to sleep during his lesson. After Link wakes them up, Mario and Luigi explain that they usually don't get up as early as it is now. Link tells them that it is 2:00 PM, which the duo find extremely early. Link sighs, disappointed with Mario and Luigi. Then Mario tells Link that while he was very cool at the campfire, he's now become very lame. Mario says he doesn't see how this will help them fight Decious, and Link says they'll only understand when they take him seriously. Luigi begs to differ since Link chases chickens and wears a dress. Link also says that fishing is important to know, considering it may become the difference between eating and starving to death. The Mario Brothers don't listen to him and continue to goof off, which makes Link get angry. He tells them to go leave and let him fish by himself. Insulted by Link's words, Mario and Luigi quickly leave. Suddenly, Link gets a huge pull on his rod, deducing that it is a Hylian Loach, but it turns out to be an old boot. All of a sudden, Bob and Joe appear and yell at Link for fishing in their pool. Bob threatens to use his Killer Tie if Link doesn't leave; the frightened Hylian quickly puts on his Bunny Hood and leaps over the garden fence, while Bob and Joe yell out to him, saying that if they see him again, he's dead. and Joe about to attack Link with their killer ties]] Soon, Link catches up with the Mario Brothers, who ask if he caught any fish. Link lies and says he caught a whopping 20 pounder,' '''and the Mario Brothers ask why he didn't bring it with him. Link lies again and says that he ate it all, commenting that if the Mario Brothers hadn't left, they could have had some. Mario asks what time it is, and Link tells him it is now 4:00pm, which means the Mario Brothers were 2 hours late for their afternoon nap. Mario says that he's tired of training, but Link wants to continue their training. After protest from the Mario Brothers, Link changes his mind and decides to end training early for the day. Link then asks what the Mario Brothers usually do to relax, and the Mario Brothers tell him they want to watch a movie. The trio end up watching Lord of the Rings, and Link criticizes it the entire time. Mario and Luigi get annoyed by this, and quickly leave. As Link continues to criticize the flim, Bob and Joe soon appear, angry that Link is in their house again. Bob asks Link if he knows what it feels like to get run over by a car, with Link answering in the negative; Joe tells him that compared to what they're about to do to him, it would feel pretty good. He and Bob slowly approach Link with their ties, who screams for mercy. Back at the campfire, Link (who seemingly survived the effects of the killer tie attack) puts an icepack to his face for his black eye while Mario and Luigi play baseball in front of him. Mario says that anytime someone insults ''The Lord of the Rings, bad things happen, and Link silently mumbles to himself. Luigi throws the baseball to Mario, but Mario is unable to hit it. Mario tells him to throw another one, and Luigi throws the ball again. This time, the bat hits the ball, but it seems that it wasn't Mario's bat. They turn around to see Ness, who says that he has finally found them. EPISODE XXIII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Bob * Chris Muller as Luigi / Joe * Kent Melville as Link * Tim Muller as Ness Locations * Bob and Joe's House * The Campfire Weapons * Killer Ties * Link's Equipment * Ness' Bat Production Notes Series Continuity * In "A Day in the life of Mario," Mario wakes up late at noon due to the alarm being set for that time. However, in this episode, it is mentioned that noon is way too early for him. Character Revelations * This is the first episode in which it is shown that Mario and Luigi have late morning schedules; they claim that 2:00 PM is early to wake up and have a 3:00 PM nap. Soundtrack Coming soon!' Trivia * Bob and Joe's dialogue is based on the Canadians in ''South Park. Goofs * In the first scene, Mario, Luigi, and Link sit atop a round circular table. This is the same table that is used as Merlin's table at probably the same location. It is unknown if this is the same place in this episode. * Link's bunny ears fall off as he jumps over the fence. * During a wide shot of Link watching The Lord of the Rings, a DVD "Play" icon is visible on the TV, hinting that the film only played when the take started. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqFbIl1poNU Category:Season Two